I Told You So
by lv63
Summary: 2 years post finale Veronica and Lamb are both working at Mars Investigations. On their way back from a case they run into some car trouble and end up having to spend the night together. DoVe  Rated R - NC-17
1. Prologue:  Her Fault

**I Told You So (1/?)**  
**Chapter title: Prologue: Her Fault**  
**Rating: R this chapter**  
**Summary: 2 years post finale Veronica and Lamb are both working at Mars Investigations. On their way back from a case they run into some car trouble and end up having to spend the night together. DoVe**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb (mentions Keith, Logan, Logan/Veronica, Piz)**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 604**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

* * *

It was definitely one of those situations where doing the wrong thing was probably inevitable.

I was gonna get my ass kicked no matter what I did so I really only had two options and it basically came down to the correct etiquette for the situation. But truthfully, I didn't give a fuck about proper etiquette at that moment because I'd dreamt about this more times than I'd like to admit.

I, Don Lamb, was sharing a bed with the one and only Veronica Mars.

Now you might be curious as to how I got so fucking lucky and it's a good question because let's face it, this was not par for the course with us.

In fact it wasn't until a couple years ago that our frosty relationship went through a global warming and we got on good terms again. It's quite amazing what a baseball hat to the head can do for your interpersonal relationships.

But it's true, we were friends again and in Veronica-Lamb-Land that's pretty fucking close to a damn miracle.

During my 6 month stay in Neptune General she visited me a few times a week and I still maintain that the banter is what healed me, she claims it was the surgeries. When I was cleared to work again I opted out of the sheriff position and instead went to work for Keith. Yes, that's right, I said Keith. I guess you could say that my near death experience had led me to an epiphany and I've spent the last two years trying to make amends for my wrong doings and the Mars family was at the top of that list.

Keith was the first to accept my apologies and it didn't take long for that protégé/mentor bond to reform and we became friends again. The daughter whose life I'd aided in destroying was a little bit harder. She was nice and she visited, but she was still standoffish. Over time the banter turned friendlier and we got back on the road to friendship, something we used to have in her younger years and something that was obviously a lot less fucking creepy now that she was legal.

Of course the age also made my deepest fantasies a little less wrong, but no closer to being fulfilled. I may have brain damage but I'm not stupid, I knew I had a snowballs chance in hell of ever having her, but it didn't bother to imagine otherwise. My dreams and delusions were enough to get me through 4 years of her hating me, so they were damn well gonna get me through the next 50 years of watching her jump from rich kid to rich kid and never to me.

But anyways that doesn't explain why I was lying in bed with the snarky blonde. I have a very good reason for that actually and despite what she might tell you, it's not all my fault.

Keith had sent us out together to catch a bail jumper who'd been spotted in Flagstaff. Since Veronica was on summer break at Hearst and had opted out of a third internship with the FBI, she said if she wanted to get people coffee and doughnuts all day she'd go back to working at the Java Hut, he'd sent her with me. It wasn't the first time we'd worked together, we'd done this a few times now, but never with an end result like this.

No, I firmly believe that it was all Veronica's fault.

So in turn, it was also her fault that I was about to do the absolutely wrong thing.

to be continued...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	2. His Fault

**I Told You So (2/?)**  
**Chapter title: His Fault**  
**Rating: R this chapter**  
**Summary: 2 years post finale Veronica and Lamb are both working at Mars Investigations. On their way back from a case they run into some car trouble and end up having to spend the night together. DoVe**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb (mentions Keith, Logan, Logan/Veronica, Piz)**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 1405**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited! sorry i didn't get a chance to respond to reviews, but I figured you'd rather have an update than a review reply.**

* * *

It was not my fault, no matter what he says.

We were on our way back to Neptune by way of Phoenix when it happened.

We'd caught the bail jumper, our job was done and I couldn't have been happier. But then the A/C went out in the car and even with all the windows rolled down it was hot as hell. I was sweaty and agitated, and really just wanted to get home and talk a nice long shower.

My only consolation was that I wasn't alone in my misery. My traveling companion seemed to be almost, if not more, miserable than me.

Don Lamb had made the unfortunate choice of a black t shirt and jeans and was absolutely cooking under the heat of the sun. Although I have to admit that I couldn't really picture him in shorts, it would have been a lot better for him and I laughed a little as a mental image came to me and he looked over at me confused. "What's so funny Mars?"

I smiled and pointed at the road. "Eyes on the road Deputy." We were the only car on the road and I knew he was a good driver, but it still scared the crap out of me when he'd take his eyes off the road, all it takes is a second. Just ask my poor Saturn that met the business end of a Hummer 6 months earlier when the guy behind me was too busy texting some booty call to pay attention. I survived with a broken arm and few dozen stitches, but my car, not so much. The insurance claim still hadn't gone through so that was why we were in his car and not mine, believe me I'd be driving otherwise. "And it's nothing, just thinking of something Wallace told me the other day."

He smirked and I know he wasn't buying it but I really didn't want him knowing that I was practically undressing him with my mind. 7 more hours and we'd be home, out of the heat and I'd no longer be hallucinating about a half naked Lamb. Well at least until the next time my dad sent us out when it would start all over again. But I refused to believe that my innermost thoughts were anything but just that…thoughts. Not daydreams or wishes or innermost needs or fantasies, just thoughts.

He turned to look at me, smirk firmly implanted on his face. "Don't worry Mini-Mars I got this, never had a ticket, remember?"

I laughed out loud and turned back to him. "Yeah, cuz you were Sheriff for 4 years and before that a Deputy. Of course you never got pulled over...Watch the road Lamb."

Once again his eyes were on me and I was pretty sure not on my face, but I ignored that thought, it was the heat, it had to be. He wasn't interested, if he was he would have acted on it by now, we'd been friends again for two years after all. Not that I wanted him to, I'm just saying that it wasn't the kind of look I'd thought it was. Actually not even worth discussing. Moving on.

He focused back on the road and continued. "You seem like you're in a hurry to get home. Hot date?"

I couldn't help the guffaw that came out at that and he looked at me funny again. "Watch the road...and no, no date. I'm just hot and tired and ready to take a shower and a nap."

He nodded and smiled and this time when I caught him looking I was almost positive he was checking me out. God damn mirage, I'm telling you. I looked down to see if my skirt had ridden up or I had too much cleavage showing, but no, all was well. My strapless blue dress was placed perfectly over my chest and covering my thighs almost to my knees. Yep, going crazy.

He laughed, brought his hand to the back of his neck wiping away the perspiration and I felt my belly do a flip flop. Fuck Veronica, what's wrong with you?

"So you finally cut Piznarski loose than? No Echolls either?"

My jaw dropped and I just stared at him. Since when did he take an interest in my love life? "Where have you been Lambikins? Logan moved to New York a year ago remember? And I haven't dated Piz since you were in the hospital. Get with the times old boy."

He glanced at me again. "I am not old. I'm only 31 thank you very much and last time I checked, 30 was the new 20, so I'm definitely still in my prime. And it's not like I track the movements of your boy toys. I was just wondering, I know Echolls was in town last week and that Piz kid is always following you around like a little lost puppy dog."

Yeah, his distaste for them was no secret, but still. "Well if you really want to know." He looked at me again and I grimaced. "Watch the road!"

He shook his head and laughed. "Watching! Fucking sorry."

"Yeah you should be. Anyways, yes, Logan was in town, but no, there was no rekindling. We're over that, have been for years, we're friends and always will be." Which was mostly true. "And well Piz, yeah, that's been over for years too but he still hasn't accepted it. And since you're so keen on my private escapades I'm not seeing anyone else either."

A smile crept on to his face again and this time when he spoke he kept his eyes on the road. "Oh, so that's why you've been so grumpy lately?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You're not getting any. You're sexually frustrated."

Ok, this must be just a bad dream. "Oh my god! I am not having this conversation with you."

He smirked again before responding. "Fuck, don't be so rigid Veronica. It's natural, everybody needs a release sometimes."

I just sat there staring at him with my jaw wide open. This was not happening. "I'm fully aware of that, but whom and how often I have visitors in my bed is none of your business."

He laughed, tightened his grip on the wheel and I couldn't help but notice that he himself seemed a little frustrated. But I kept my mouth shut, this conversation was never gonna end otherwise, but he apparently wasn't ready to give up. "I'm just saying that you need to find yourself a man. I guarantee that a good romp will loosen you up a little and you need it. Shouldn't be too hard for ya. You're a nice piece of ass Mars, I'm sure you can find more than a few men that would love to give you a tune up."

I was so shocked by his comments that I wasn't able to stop my comeback and the words were out of my mouth immediately. "I'd rather one that ran on batteries."

My hands clasped over my face in embarrassment, I heard him choke little and when I looked back up he was staring at me like I'd grown a second head and a third eye in each forehead.

And that's when I saw the flash of grey in my peripheral vision and I yelled. "Watch the ro…"

Of course it was too late because five minutes later we were on the side of the road with a busted out windshield, a hole in the radiator and a dead coyote on our hands.

I was sitting on the trunk of the car with him beside me as he talked to the tow truck driver and as the tow guy got the car ready we hopped down and Don looked over at me sheepishly, placing his hand on my lower back. "You ok?"

"I told you to watch to road, dumbass."

He smirked. "Hey, this is not my fault."

Oh you have got to be kidding me. "How is this not your fault? **You** were driving and **you **weren't watching where **you** were going."

His smirk grew and he leaned in closer to me. "How do expect me to watch the road when the only thing I have running through my mind is the vision of you and your battery operated boyfriend? This was your fault."

I just stood there and stared at him in shock and amazement, for the first time ever was speechless.

Like I said...completely his fault.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	3. His Predicament

**I Told You So (3/?)**  
**Chapter title: His Predicament**  
**Rating: R this chapter**  
**Summary: 2 years post finale Veronica and Lamb are both working at Mars Investigations. On their way back from a case they run into some car trouble and end up having to spend the night ****together. DoVe  
****Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb (mentions Keith, Logan, Logan/Veronica, Piz)**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 1224**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited! sorry i didn't get a chance to respond to reviews, but I figured you'd rather have an update than a review reply.**

* * *

I should have let it go but my mouth just ran away with it and there was no stopping after that.

And fuck, when she said that who shared her bed and how often was none of my business I swear I almost lost it. Because as wrong as it was, as far as I was concerned it was absolutely my business.

The whole situation was getting out of hand, the heat was getting to me and the fact that I was horny, hot and wanted her was really starting to become a problem.

So I made that comment about men being willing to service her hoping I would plant the seed and instead of jumping the next random guy she saw, she'd jump me.

And then everything went to hell because of one tiny little mention of a battery operated device.

Talk about a beautiful vision, I mean can you blame me for loosing focus? I know I can't. The entire time we waited for the tow truck the only thing running through my mind was her, on her bed, legs spread, with a fucking vibrator buzzing away. I'd never wanted to be a piece if silicone so much in my damn life.

But anyways, after he finished with the car the tow driver took us to the closest town, which luckily had a hotel since there was no way we were getting out of there until the next morning at the earliest.

When we pulled up to the hotel entrance I helped Veronica out of the truck and the minute she was on her feet my hand found her lower back again. Far be it from me to give up an opportunity to touch her and she hadn't yelled at me yet for the fact that my left hand had been nearly glued to her for the past half hour, so I had no intention of removing it. I guided her inside the lobby of the hotel and when we got to the front desk the guy smiled and shook his head when I asked for two rooms. "Sorry buddy, only got one. You and your girl will have to share."

I couldn't stop the smirk that appeared at his words, sharing a room with her would definitely not be an issue for me.

But you would have thought that he'd just told Veronica that Madison Sinclair had been elected President of the United States. "What! You're kidding right? There's nothing, not even a twin or something? A cot you can roll in or a sleeping bag. Anything, I'm begging you."

He shrugged and looked slightly sympathetic. "Nope, sorry, there's a motocross competition in the next town over and everything in the county is full. It's amazing we've even got the one room. Luckily it's a queen so you won't be too cramped."

I looked down at her and gave her an encouraging smile but she looked like she was in shock. "Veronica, it will have to do."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and I couldn't help but laugh as it reminded me of the little girl I once knew. "Fine, if we must."

When we got to the room she called the bathroom first and as she showered, and I daydreamed about her showering, I ran to the diner across the street and got us some food. By the time I got back she was dried off and sitting on the bed in a pair of tiny shorts and a little black tank talking to Keith on the phone. I jumped in the shower myself quickly and when I got out I changed into some sweats and a white tee and we both sat down and ate.

The shower and food greatly improved her mood and the tiny shorts and tank greatly improved my view and I started to get a little worried.

How the fuck was I gonna sleep next to her and behave myself? It was like I was in hell and the devil was dangling her in front of me on a string. Not fucking fair.

But I took it in stride and tried to act as normal as possible, we were friends after all, I just needed to look at it that way. We were two friends thrust together, well that was a bad choice of words let me rephrase...two friends stranded due to car trouble and trying to make the best of it. Two friends who would be spending the night together in the same room and sharing a bed...yeah, definitely easier said than done.

Luckily for me Veronica's nonchalance in terms of the situation gave me little opportunity to act on my inner desires. So instead of ripping her clothes off, tossing her on the bed and showing her what it was like to be touched by the one and only Don Lamb... we just chatted, watched some TV and around 11 she fell asleep.

We'd been watching an old episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000 and had been joking along with the robots when I realized that her voice had been mellowing and she'd started punctuating her words with small yawns. Because of this I wasn't the least bit surprised when I looked over to see her eyes closed. I smiled to myself as I switched off the TV, turned off the lights, pulled the covers over her and slid in next to her. I spent a while just watching her sleep, seriously contemplating spooning her and saying it wasn't intentional, but thought better of it and settled for my hand on her waist. I still couldn't believe how tiny she was as I rested my hand on her and I fell asleep quickly, enjoying the feeling of her skin against mine.

I woke up an hour or two later when she moved in her sleep and my hand ended up on her lower belly. It was when I opened my eyes that I came upon my predicament.

In her sleep her tank had shifted and her entire right breast was exposed.

So there I was, my hand on her belly, her perfect tit and taut nipple just staring at me.

This was most likely a no win situation for me and this was where my options came in. I could either bite the bullet and go to town on the tiny pink nub, or I could pull her shirt back up and remove the temptation altogether.

Which brings me back to the etiquette I was talking about earlier. The right thing to do would be to pull her shirt back up, but I really didn't fucking want to. And either way she was gonna wake up to my hand on her chest, which meant an ass kicking was inevitable because let's be realistic here, there was no way that I was gonna see anymore than her one perfect mound that night.

So yeah, throwing caution to the wind was definitely gonna be my mantra, at least I'd die knowing how it felt.

It was as I came to this conclusion about my course of action that I heard a tiny voice speak up.

"Are you gonna stare at it all night or are you gonna do something about it?"

Ok, so maybe my chances were better than I thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	4. Her Surrender

**I Told You So (4/?)**  
**Chapter title: Her Surrender**  
**Rating: R this chapter**  
**Summary: 2 years post finale Veronica and Lamb are both working at Mars Investigations. On their way back from a case they run into some car trouble and end up having to spend the night ****together. DoVe  
****Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb (mentions Keith, Logan, Logan/Veronica, Piz)**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 893**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**A/N: im not thrilled with the chapter..but ive reworked it to the point of being sick of it and thats when i know its time to just give up and post it.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited! **

**sorry sorry sorry sorry its been so long, my computer died and i havent had much internet access because of it. so once again i didn't get a chance to respond to reviews, and also once again I figured you'd rather have an update than a review reply.**

* * *

Ok, so maybe he had a point.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that he was right. It had been a long time, a **really** long time; almost a year to be exact.

The last time I'd had sex was with Logan before he moved. We weren't even dating anymore but up until that point it had been kind of a 'friends with benefits' situation. We knew we were better as friends, but neither of us wanted anybody else. So for over a year we kept the physical aspect but none of the emotions that went with it and it was great until he moved. I hadn't made it out to visit him and we'd intended on getting together while he was in town but we never got the chance. Other people were always around and when we did see each other it was purely on a hanging out basis and the few times we got each other alone, we were promptly disturbed. But I had plans to go visit in a month so I really didn't have too much waiting to do.

But fuck, then Don Lamb had to go and remind me of the fact that I was horny as hell, with no outlet, and that, added to the heat and the suddenly constant presence of his large warm hand against me...well it really just threw me for a loop.

That's pretty much why I freaked out about the room. Normally it wouldn't have been a big deal; you know just two friends sharing a room...and a bed...it **could** have been completely innocent. But once I finally admitted to myself that I needed a release, it was all I could think about and sharing a bed with him was probably not going to help my self control. I mean I was in dire need of an able bodied man and there was no man with a body more able than the Deputy himself.

But that was just the tip of the iceberg because I won't lie; there was a time when the idea of being in Don Lamb's bed was like the be all and end all. But that was years ago and then I hated him for 4 years and we'd spent the last 2 as friends. So even though I had fleeting thoughts as I mentioned earlier, it wasn't something I deemed a possibility especially since I was pretty sure he wasn't interested anyways.

Then things just kept up. While **I** was in the shower the only thing I could think about was how fucking sensational it would be if he joined me and when **he **was in the shower all I could think about was **him in the shower** and how sensational it would be if **I joined him**. I really thought I might die. It was not a good situation and I did not want to make an ass out of myself, so I kept my mouth shut, tried to act normal and ignored the way he looked at me most of the night because I was pretty fucking convinced that it was all in my head.

And things were fine, I played it off and we both behaved ourselves. Which to be honest absolutely fucking amazed me, at least on my side because at one point he bent down in front of me to pick up the remote control that had fallen to the floor and I had to literally sit on my hands to keep from coping a feel. That man has one beautiful backside. And to make matters worse, the fact that other than my father, he's the only man that shares my love for Mystery Science Theater, well that just pushed him even further up my possible sexual partners list. I mean men with an appreciation for snarky robots and horrific cinema are hard to find.

FML, why did I have to want the one man that didn't want me?

That was the thought that plagued me all night long. That no matter how turned on I was, or how willing I was to jump in bed with him...well jump in bed naked to be more specific I was already in bed with him...it didn't matter because he just wasn't interested. And it took alot but by the time my eyes started drooping, I'd accepted the fact that it just wasn't going to happen.

But then I woke up to the feeling of his hand on my stomach and I swear my belly was doing somersaults and every nerve in my body was on fire.

That was when I looked down and realized that not only had my shirt moved and my breast was showing, but he was awake, flat out staring at it and I'm pretty sure he was drooling. He looked like he was seriously weighing the options; and it was so fucking hot and I was so keyed up that my mind literally just gave in to my body's needs.

So yeah, I still blame him.

If he hadn't brought up my sexual frustration, hadn't stared at me like that and hadn't looked like he was going to ravage me like I'd never experienced before; those words never would have slipped from my mouth.

And yeah, I totally surrendered, but fuck, it was so worth it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**the next chapter will be rated NC-17, fyi.**


	5. His and Her Pleasure

**I Told You So (5/?)**  
**Chapter title: His and Her Pleasure**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Summary: 2 years post finale Veronica and Lamb are both working at Mars Investigations. On their way back from a case they run into some car trouble and end up having to spend the night together. DoVe**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb (mentions Keith, Logan, Logan/Veronica, Piz)**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 2117**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited!**

**This chapter is pretty much all smut fyi.**

* * *

My body was moving before my brain could compute what she'd said and the next thing I knew my hand was cupping her and she let out a low moan that went straight to my cock.

All bets were off from that moment, I was finally gonna live out a decade long dream and I was gonna make sure that neither of us would ever forget it. In fact, I was flat out gonna fucking ruin her for any other man. I was gonna make for damn sure that no one else would ever be able to please her the way I could.

As I massaged her breast I looked up to see that her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip between her teeth, I couldn't control the triumphant smirk on my face. Fuck, this was gonna be easier than I thought.

Before she could open her eyes, or come to her senses, I covered her body with mine and ground myself against her. Her eyes shot open and her legs spread on instinct as I moved against her, and bringing my other hand to her still covered breast; I pulled down the material of her tank before taking the newly revealed nipple into my mouth. She let out another moan and I took that opportunity to leave her breast and capture her lips. She gasped from the feeling of my lips against hers and when my tongue pushed past to explore her mouth; her arms circled my back holding me to her.

As I continued to thrust against her, I pinched her nipples between my fingers and our tongues began a dual for dominance. When I finally pulled away she looked at me through hooded eyes and fuck if it didn't send a damn shiver up my fucking spine. "You better be sure about this Mars." I said with a ragged and aroused breath. "We go any further and there'll be no stopping me, I'll fuck you like no one else ever has before."

She just smiled and hooked her legs around my waist. "Oh I'm sure, Lamb. But are you sure you can handle it?"

I laughed out loud but the laugh quickly turned to a groan when she bucked her hips against me. I took her lips again roughly before responding. "Fuck yes I can handle it. It's you I'm worried about Mars, I'm not some fumbling teenager, I'm a grown man Veronica. I'll make you scream my name at octaves you never knew existed."

She went to voice her retort just as I pulled a nipple between my teeth again and instead of words, I got a sharp gasp and a delighted sigh. My point had obviously been made for the moment, so with that I reached down, pulled her tank up and off of her, completely exposing her to me and as soon as hers was gone she was ridding me of mine. As our bare chests pressed against each other I can honestly say I've never been as turned on as I was in that moment.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, I slid one of my hands from her breast down her belly and inside her shorts. She was scorching hot and dripping wet already and I groaned. "Fuck Mars, is this all for me?"

She smirked and caught my lips again. "Oh god yes."

That just spurred me on; she wanted me, she was wet for me, and I was gonna make her feel so fucking good. I slid my hand over her wet slit, dipping one finger between her lips into her warmth and when she bucked her hips from my touch my finger pressed further into her. Fuck, I'd never felt anything like it. "Damn Mars, you're so fucking tight."

When I added a second finger she rose up against me, shuddered and moaned against my lips. "Lamb! God!"

I smirked again, left her lips, traveled down her throat, over her breasts and down her belly, leaving tiny wet kisses everywhere I felt the need. When I reached the band of her shorts, with one hand still working her into a frenzy, I used the other to pull them off and toss them aside.

I sat back and stared, she was fucking perfect, I always knew she would be, but to actually see it was beyond anything I ever could have imagined. I sped up the movements of my fingers, working her hard and fast as her skin flushed and her chest heaved from her unsteady breathing. "God you are so fucking hot Veronica. What do you want me to do? Anything you want Mars, all you have to do is say it."

She opened her eyes slightly and a blush grew over her cheeks. God, she was embarrassed and that just made it even fucking hotter. "Don't be embarrassed baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good you won't ever want me to leave."

Her hand snaked up suddenly pulling me back to her and as she attacked my lips, I moved my thumb to her clit. Her body shook and she cried out as her walls contracted and she came. "Oh god, oh god Don!"

I pulled back from her lips and hissed in her ear. "What do you want Mars?"

As my still moving fingers came into contact with her g-spot she arched against me and finally spoke. "Oh god! Everything! Just give me more Lamb!"

"My pleasure." And it fucking was. She moaned when I pulled away, but before she could get a grip on the pleasure coursing through her body; I grabbed her hips, dipped my head between her thighs and licked a strip from her opening to her clit, sucking on the nub when I reached it. Her back bowed and her hands clutched the sides of my head holding me to her as I breathed against her moist flesh. "Feel god Veronica?"

"Yes! God, please don't stop."

I brought my lips back to her tight canal and thrust my tongue inside using my right hand to spread her. As I licked her and twisted my tongue, she bucked her hips against my face and ran her hands through my hair, practically cooing the whole time. When I returned a finger to her, her legs began to shake and I knew she was close. "Cum for me Mars. I want you to cum all over. Please baby." When I brought my hand to her clit and pressed my tongue and finger into her harder and deeper, she came for a second time, moaning loudly as her whole body shook from pleasure.

I licked her clean as her breathing steadied and fuck, I was so hard I couldn't stand it. I wanted inside her more than I'd ever wanted anything in my whole, until that moment, worthless life, so when she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up to her, I gladly obliged. I kissed her hard and she crushed her body to mine. "Fuck me Don, please, now, it's been so long. Please fuck me."

Straight from her lips to my cock and I wasn't going to disappoint.

I pushed off my sweats, positioned myself at her entrance as I took her lips again and slid the tip of my dick inside of her insanely tight warmth. But suddenly realization hit me. "Veronica, please tell me you have a condom."

Her eyes opened, she looked at me with a lust filled gaze and she breathed out her response. "I'm on the pill." And before I could reply, she brought her legs over my hips and pulled me closer, sliding me in another inch. "Oh god Lamb you feel so good! Please I just want you inside me."

My heart thudded, my belly flipped again and as I took her lips with mine, I thrust forward burying myself in her. Her body throbbed and clutched me, she was so tight around my cock I could barely see straight. I'd never imagined it would be so good.

With only a handful of thrusts I already knew I wasn't gonna last long. But fuck I wanted to please her so badly. "I've wanted to fuck you for years Mars. So fucking much. All I do is think about fucking you, about how you'd look, how you'd feel and you feel so fucking good. Fucking perfect. Your tight pussy is more than I ever could have dreamed of."

She moaned continuously as I whispered the words in her ears and I grabbed her left leg pulling it over my shoulder. "Oh god!"

I smiled, brought my hand to her cheek making her open her eyes and as I increased my pace, I kept my eyes on hers; making sure she knew who the man inside her was and that I wanted her beyond anything else. I knew I was done for when I saw an identical look in her eyes. "Oh fuck, Mars I'm gonna cum. Cum with me baby. Cum with me fucking now."

And as I rolled my hips and gave her one last deep thrust she came apart around me and I spilled into her.

I collapsed against her spent body and she ran her fingers over my back as I tried to regain my ability to breathe. When I looked up at her a few minutes later I couldn't help but smile. Her face was flushed, her beautiful chest rose with every breath and all I could think was that I didn't want to have to give her back. So I moved up, cupped her face again and kissed her sweetly. "Feel good Blondie?"

She nodded, her eyes opened slightly and when a smile spread across her face it about knocked me dead. "Yeah…god…that was…fuck."

I laughed and tugged her bottom lip between my teeth. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

We laid there like that for a while; in each other's arms as we shared long passionate kisses and discovered each other's bodies. And I made sure to commit every dimple, valley and freckle to my memory in case I never made it back there again.

When both of us had recovered from our post coital bliss she pushed me over onto my back and I moved my hands to her hips as she straddled me. "Thank you."

I laughed, I couldn't help it and I was shocked when she didn't get mad and move off of me. "Fuck Veronica, you do **not** need to thank me. I was more than happy to do it. I wasn't lying, I've wanted to do that for years."

She didn't respond to the last part but leaned into kiss me. "No, I do need to thank you, you were right, I needed that. " And then she moved back again, ran a finger down my chest and circled my navel. "I was wondering though…."

Fuck yes, I am in heaven. "You want a repeat?"

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth again and nodded; and I groaned as I hardened completely again. "Your wish is my command."

I grabbed her hips, lifted her and when I was in place I slid her back down onto me, her body enveloping me and I swear my vision almost blacked out. "Fuck."

She smirked at me as she twisted her hips and I moaned as my fingers dug into her milky white flesh. Her breasts jiggled from our movements so I just had to touch them and when I bucked my hips, I pinched her nipples between my fingers making her scream. "Lamb!"

I sat up and pulled her against me as her legs wrapped around my waist and I grabbed her ass as she pressed down against me, my dick moving in and out of her hard and deep. And fuck, it was all too much, I just needed, just wanted to fuck her. So I pushed her onto her back, grabbed her hands, held them over her head and plowed into her. She let out a loud shriek as we slid across the bed and I pounded into her with hard deep rough thrusts, making sure she felt every move I made.

When her walls convulsed I pushed my hand between us and pressed down hard on heir clit, sending her over the edge and I followed, our bodies shaking violently. "Lamb! Oh god!" "Veronica!"

When I finally regained the energy to move I pulled out and kissed her softly. She reciprocated with every touch, every kiss and when I moved to her side, she curled up against me and with my arms around her we both fell asleep.

* * *

**thanks for reading! Review please!**

**There is at least one chapter left...there is a little more drama to come between our fav Deputy and pint sized PI**


	6. Her denial  His plan

**I Told You So (6/?)**  
**Chapter title: Her Denial / His Plan**

**Rating: R for this part**  
**Summary: 2 years post finale Veronica and Lamb are both working at Mars Investigations. On their way back from a case they run into some car trouble and end up having to spend the night together. DoVe**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb (mentions Keith, Logan, Logan/Veronica, Piz)**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 1447**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or any of the people, shows or any other real person, place or thing mentioned here.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited!**

**So yeah, I obviously haven't posted anything in months, and I wish I could say that this is the first of many, but it's not. My writers block has only gotten worse and I'm so busy with school that I literally have no time to do anything let alone write. But I've been piecing this together for the last few months and figured that as a late Xmas present to my readers..the ones I have left after this looong hiatus, I'd post it. Hope you like it! I do intend to try to get back to writing this summer and when I do, unfinished fics will be my priority so this one, Better Life, More than I Deserve and my WIP's from my other ships, my CaVe and LoVe fics, will be at least attempted before I focus on my new stuff, and yes there will be new stuff, i have ideas, just no drive to actually write any of it, but hopefully that will change!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing the next morning and was startled for a second when I realized that not only was I naked, but I wasn't alone.

It only took a few moments for the memories of the previous night to invade my brain and I couldn't help but smile. I turned in Don's arms and spent a few minutes just taking in his appearance. He looked so peaceful, so happy, and god could I relate. I never thought I'd be so happy to give in to a weakness like I had the night before.

I laid a soft kiss on his cheek as I squirmed out of his arms and grabbed my phone listening to my voicemail. "Hello Miss Mars. I just wanted to let you know that the car is done, you can pick it up at any time."

And just like that my reverie was broken and reality set in. I couldn't do this, I wanted to, but I couldn't. What would my dad say? My friends? Was it really worth throwing away the friendship we'd built for something that could implode in less than a week? But more than anything, I new that the real world, the world outside of the hotel room we were currently inhabiting and perfectly happy in, that world would never accept this. We'd both already been through too much to try and make something work that was doomed from the beginning.

I dropped the phone in my bag as I turned back to Don's sleeping form and sighed. He wouldn't give up easy, I knew that. But I could be stubborn and I'd need to be.

It really was for the best, for both of our sakes.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning she was walking out of the shower and I jumped out of bed and pulled her against me. She gave me a quick kiss, but then pulled away suddenly and I was dumbstruck. With just that slight rejection I knew that something had already tried to break apart what I was in no way willing to give up. "Veronica, what's wrong?"

She met my eyes and smiled half heartedly. "The car is done, so as soon as you're ready we can get going."

She tried to walk away, but I pulled her to me and held her face in my hands. "Stop, what's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

She gave me a real smile this time and kissed me, but when she backed away her expression was serious. "No Don, you did nothing wrong, in fact you did everything right, more than right."

Far be it from me to refuse an ego boost...but this one, didn't seem like it was gonna be worth it. "I don't understand, what's wrong then?"

She backed away from me then and when I moved towards her she held up her hand to keep me away. "Look, we both know that this isn't going to go anywhere. It was amazing and I loved it, but think about my dad and what everyone will say and how awkward it will be when we crash and burn. I think we should just take this for what it was, an amazing night that two friends spent together giving each other what they needed."

Fuck, really? Should have seen that coming...oh wait, that's right, I did. But I wouldn't be Don Lamb if I let it go at that. So I advanced on her and pulled her into another kiss that she didn't bother to stop. "I'll remind you that you said that next time."

She shook her head and pushed me away. "There won't be a next time."

I smirked and just watched her as she dressed. "You and I both know that's not true."

* * *

She didn't say anything else about it. During breakfast and the whole drive home she acted like nothing had happened. But I knew it had, so did she, and visions of her beneath me ran through my mind the whole way.

When we got to her place to drop her off, I pulled her in for a kiss before she could protest and as she walked away, I smiled. I gave her a week before she'd be at my doorstep. I'd be willing to bet money on it.

Veronica Mars wasn't gonna get away from me this time.

* * *

"I'm sorry. But I must have heard you wrong. I could swear you just told me that you're in love with my daughter."

Keith sat across from me at his desk with an expression that I can only describe as complete and utter disbelief and confusion. Any minute now he was gonna start searching for Rod Serling and hearing the 'Twilight Zone' theme. But I just smiled, this was phase one of my plan. Go to the dad, get him on my side, then prove my worthiness her, and finally, prove her inability to stay away.

As far as the progress on phase one so far…well that wasn't a sure thing yet. "No sir, you heard right. I love her, always have to be honest. I just thought I should tell you, be honest and upfront. Wouldn't want you to hear it from someone else after all."

The look of confusion stayed on his face as he leaned towards me. And I just knew the question 'Did he just call me sir?' was running through his mind, but he was able to hold that in and instead went with. "Do I have another daughter that I don't know about?"

I snorted out a small laugh at his question, I couldn't help it. If I was being honest I'm sure it was a huge shock for him considering our relationship and its changes over the years. "I don't believe so Keith."

Keith leaned back and let out a long breath before raising both of his hands and setting them flat on his desk. "Ok, let me get this straight then….."

I sat in silence as he tried to find the words and I'll admit I felt a little guilty at that point, I hadn't told him to freak him out. I really just thought that the best way to prove my point was to get him on my side. Maybe that had been a mistake. "You're in love with my daughter. Veronica. My daughter Veronica….Mars. Who you've bickered and snarked with for years. Who you arrested countless times while sheriff and have never shown any interest in outside of your jobs. You're in love with **my** Veronica…"

I nodded and sat up straight. "Sure am."

It was about that moment that his eyes started moving uncontrollably and I'm pretty sure he was looking for hidden cameras. "Is it April Fools Day or something?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

Keith sat back again and gave me a suspicious look. "Please tell me you understand why I'm so leery about this."

"Oh yeah, I understand. I just thought you deserved full disclosure. I wanted you to know my intentions with her before I actively pursued her. Didn't want you to think that I was just in it to bed her a few times. I'm in it for the long haul."

And the confusion remained. "And she knows about this?"

And here we have the clincher…do I tell him everything or do I sugar coat. Fuck, no contest, don't tell daddy dearest that you plundered her nether regions, be smart Don. "I think she has an idea."

And then he was laughing immediately. "Good luck with that Don."

The smirk came to my lips before I could stop it. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm not saying you don't have a shot, but I know my daughter and it takes a lot. And I mean **a lot**. It would have to be true love for her to….." But he didn't finish his sentence….he stopped short and as a look of realization passed over his face, I took a deep breath, eyed the door…and the location of his gun as he got his voice back. "she has more than an** idea**, doesn't she?"

I just shrugged and smiled…no sense in making things worse for me… "You could say that."

30 seconds later I was leaving Keith's office with his blessing for my pursuit of his beloved only child…and a request for two Tylenol and a bottle of Jack…..

Phase one….success.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please!


End file.
